The love of a mother
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: In which Hinata feels Boruto is too much of an adult, and chooses to treat him like a child instead.


Guys, I'm honestly tired of seeing all this Boruto hate. Like cut the kid some god damn slack. If you've been in his position, you understand the feeling more than those who haven't. Regardless, the little man doesn't deserve this much negative hate. This is implied naruhina (obviously) but is more Hinata x Boruto bonding. Not sure when it's set in the timeline but I couldn't help myself . I haven't even written either son or daughter in a story before. I hope to hear what you guys think!

* * *

"Thank you so much otou-san. I just don't want Himawari to be dragged into this."

Hiashi nodded, "I understand Hinata. Any time you want me and Hanabi to watch them, let us know. You sure you can handle him?"

"Boruto-kun is much like his father in many ways. But he's also a lot like me, and if anyone knows how to handle this better, it would be me."

Hiashi sighed, "Still, you'd think the Hokage would actually take time out to deal with his son. After all, most of the problems stem from him not being around."

Hinata shook her head, "Otou-san, as the head of the Hyuuga clan, you know the responsibility of being a leader. You can't just blame Naruto-kun for this. He's still learning how to balance everything. As his wife, it's my duty to make sure the children are healthy and happy. Even if he is the reason behind their attitudes, I never blame him for any of it. We just have a very stubborn son."

Taking a glance at the clock, she looked back at her father, who understood and waved her off. She took one look at Himawari and picked her up before kissing her.

"Mommy is sorry for doing this sweetie. Please listen to your aunt and grandfather."

Wrapping her hands around Hinata's neck, Himawari kissed her on the cheek before smiling happy, "I understand okaa-chan. Boruto-nii is hard to handle at times. Besides, I wanna spend time with ojii-chan and Hanabi-obachan. I love you okaa-chan!"

Placing her on the ground, Hinata turned and waved to her daughter, "I love you too sweetie!", before she walked out the door.

.

.

.

A sigh escaped the young man's lips as he walked with Sarada and Shikadai. The wind ruffled his blonde locks as he kept his gaze ahead, completely oblivious to the two who stared at him.

"If you have a problem, you might as well say it. Your sighing is such a drag."

A vein popped out of his head before Boruto snapped, "What did you say?"

Sarada shook her head as she adjusted her glasses. _'Why do men argue over weird things?'_

"Boruto-kun!"

The three children turned around to see Hinata running behind them. Her hair was in a bun, her bangs on the side of her face. When she caught up with the children, she placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Boruto, worried about his mom's weird behaviour, grabbed her hand, keeping his eyes on her as a way of communicating his concern. Seeing that look on his face, Hinata smiled gently before placing a hand on his head, gently rubbing the locks.

"Thank goodness I wasn't too late. I wanted to walk home with you."

Seeing the other two behind him made him blush at her words, "Mom! I'm old enough to walk home alone."

She smiled at her embarrassed son before addressing the two children, "Good afternoon Shikadai-kun, Sarada-chan."

"Good afternoon Hinata-sama."

"I'm sorry to be taking Boruto-kun from you guys. I hope that's okay."

Shikadai shrugged, completely indifferent with the situation. Sarada gave Hinata a small smile, "I understand. Mom will be mad at me if I'm late again. It's supposed to be a special day or something and she wanted me home right away."

"Tell Sakura-chan I said hi. Take care of yourself Sarada-chan!"

Bowing, she nodded her head, "I will!" before running off. After she left, the only ones there were Shikadai, Boruto and Hinata. Tired of standing in the middle of the road, Shikadai sighed before mumbling, "Guess I'll go home too. For all I know mom already has jobs for me. I don't know how dad puts up with her."

Hinata giggled , remembering Shikamaru saying the same thing when he was younger. After they both said goodbye, it was just Hinata and Boruto left. He kicked his feet in the dirt, afraid to look in his mother's eyes. They always held some power over him and he caved in every time. He wondered if his father ever felt the same way.

Shaking his head, he sighed before thrusting his hands in his pockets. He held a frown on his face, not knowing what to say or do in this situation. Usually when his mom wanted to walk with him, it had to do with their father and his attitude towards him. He just didn't understand how she was able to handle him! he wasn't an idiot, he knew some of the things he did upset his mom. But he didn't know what else to do. Their father was too busy taking care of everyone else instead of his immediate family and it made him feel so lonely. He wanted to hate him so much and just knock him senselessly for hurting Hinata and Himawari. But he knew she'd be upset with it and decided to just pull pranks instead.

"Boruto.."

Hearing his mom's voice shook him from his thoughts and looked up at his mother. He thought she'd be angry or hurt but all he saw was a smile and love shine in her eyes. Despite causing her so much grief, she was still able to look at him that way. He felt he didn't deserve it.

"Can mommy hold your hand?"

He couldn't say no to her, his mother was the only one who would understand how he felt. He wasn't sure if that made him more angry or upset. He pulled out one hand, allowing Hinata to take it before they started walking. He wasn't sure where she was taking him, but he felt a bit at peace. his mother always seemed to do that.

.

.

.

After some time, Hinata had stopped walking, causing Boruto to look up. He kept his gaze on the ground, ashamed to see anyone else. Hinata wasn't hurt by this, fully knowing Boruto was only embarrassed and he didn't want anyone to see him be treated as a child. She had no issue with him keeping his eyes on their feet, letting her lead them.

"Shino-kun told me you're starting to slack in school. Is there a reason why?"

So she didn't want to talk about dad, he breathed a sigh of relief before turning his gaze to his mom. "Some of the stuff isn't that important. I don't know, it's just hard to concentrate on the boring stuff. I just want to learn how to use weapons and protect you ma!"

She giggled before rubbing his hair, "You know, you have to get through the boring stuff to get to the good. There's no short-cuts in life Boruto. Both your mother and father learned this the hard way."

A frown formed on his face at the mention of his father. Glaring at the ground, he felt his free hand form into a fist as he thought about his father. A gentle hand covered his, causing him to look up in shock at his mother. It was then he saw a single swing hanging from a tree branch. He didn't realize they were actually behind the academy but he didn't think about it as his mother gently wrapped her arms around him before lifting him from the ground. He looked around, not wanting to be caught by his friends, before he looked down at his mother, who gave him a smile.

"M-Ma! Put me down! You're not supposed to be lifting heavy objects! What about my baby brother/sister! They could be hurt!"

She giggled, "I may be pregnant Boruto-kun, but I'm not fragile. I'm only three months pregnant, I can still lift some things. Besides, my son will never be too heavy. I will always be able to carry you!"

Feeling the blush cover his face, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, gripping part of her jacket in his hand. "I'm not Himawari's age anymore! I don't need to be carried."

Placing him on the swing, she began to lightly push him, "Just because you're getting older doesn't mean you're an adult. You need to remember you're still a child and therefore you should act like one. I don't know what me or your father did to you, but you're not supposed to feel angry or upset all the time. So let me treat you like a child for today."

He could feel the anger creep out again before it was dismissed as Hinata continued to push him. Eventually, she stopped and let him continue on his own, watching as he started to get higher and higher. She would never forget the look on his face as he continued to swing, all anger towards his father forgotten. For today, he felt like his ten-year old self. For once, he felt free.

.

.

.

After Boruto got bored of the swings, Hinata took him home. It was after their dinner that Hinata noticed her son staring at the clock.

"Your father is coming home late again."

Sighing, he stood from the table, heading towards their kitchen. He knew his mother would ask for his help with the dishes and as much as he wanted to protest, he didn't want to make her sad. It's bad enough their father did it on a daily basis, he didn't want to be like him.

"You know Boruto-kun, it's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up inside. If there's something you want to say, just tell me. I always make time for you."

He sighed, "But ma, it's not you who makes me angry."

She nodded, "I know. Your father hasn't changed much you know? He's still a child in my eyes as well."

"How do you put up with him? He's always late, he rarely takes days off to spend time with us, let alone you. He always leaves early before we get up. He's always stuck in his stupid office, worrying about the village! How is it fair? It feels like he doesn't love us. We see your friends and family more than we see him! The last time I was at ojii-san's he let me spar with him because I was so angry! He even works on the days he's supposed to be spending time with us. I can't help but feel these emotions towards him ma!"

Hinata could hear the hurt in her son's voice, and she couldn't help but pull him into her arms. For once he didn't object, but rather cling to her tightly. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, rubbing his back gently as he shook with anger. She knew he wouldn't start to cry, but she wanted him to know she was there for him.

"I put up with him because I love him. I want him to succeed Boruto. All his life, Naruto-kun has been looked down on, bullied, and tormented for who he was. Much like I was bullied, looked down on and tormented for my heritage. When people found out he was really the fourth's son, they started to change their attitude. Girls who were scared of him started fawning over him. I was a bit irritated with this because your father was very dense when it came to romance, but I couldn't stay mad at him. The reason you're both here is because of the love we feel for each other. You were born from that, and I told Naruto-kun that I would do my best as his wife, and love you all no matter what happens. I've never once left your father's side, and I don't plan on doing such a thing now. He's never grown up with parents and he was always hated. He has a lot to learn when it comes to being a parent. But your father is a slow learner, and there's nothing wrong with that. I know it can be frustrating, especially when he makes it look like he doesn't care, but deep down, he really does love us."

"Well, I don't care what he says, I'm not going to become the next hokage! I'm not gonna be like him! If it means putting my job ahead of my family, I don't want it!"

"You don't have to become the next hokage. It doesn't matter what you choose to be, it's not going to make us love you less."

He grumbled, "Well dad seems to think I'm going to be."

Hinata shook her head, "It doesn't matter what your father wants. When I was growing up, I was supposed to be the next head of my family. I wasn't cut out to be head though because I'm too loving and gentle. So instead, I let your aunt become the next leader. I didn't want to deal with all the problems our clan has. I wanted to just have a family and be a wife. After the war, your grandfather seemed to agree that Hanabi was suited better. She's still in training for it, but she loves doing it anyways. I never once regretted choosing this lifestyle. What I'm saying Boruto, is what matters is what you want to do. Don't let others pressure you into doing something you don't want to do."

Boruto looked at his mother, shock in his blue orbs. He didn't know much about his mother it seemed, but then again, he never asked her about it. He just assumed her life was always happy and filled with laughter.

"Mom... I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time."

"I know you miss spending time with your father. You can keep denying it but you know I'm right. I know your father is a bit dense and doesn't understand much when it comes to talking, but you need to give him time. He's really swamped with everything and I know he's in demand right now. But I'm not angry, because I have you and Himawari to keep me company. If you ever feel lonely again, you can come to me sweetie. I don't want you causing any problems for your father. And I don't want anyone thinking I can't handle my children."

He looked down, embarrassed for making people talk badly about his mother. He heard the rumours go around town about them, and although he ignored most of them, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He was the one who caused most of them with his actions. He was glad his mother wasn't yelling at him for it though, he'd seen some mothers in town get angry with their kids and punish them, but his mother was polite and firm. She didn't believe in hitting her children as she believed just sitting and talking with them would be enough.

"Why don't we watch a movie, Boruto-kun?"

.

.

.

It was after ten when Naruto finally walked in. "I'm home!" He took off his shoes, hung up his cloak before undoing the first two buttons on his shirt. When he was met with silence, he frowned.

"Hinata? Boruto? Himawari?"

He took a look in the kitchen, noticing the spotless and tidied room. His frown grew deeper as he walked into the next room only to stop in his tracks. Lying on the couch was his son, who was curled in Hinata's lap, both of them snoring softly. The TV was repeating the movie main screen and he lightly grabbed the remote from under Hinata's hand, turning off the tv before placing it on the table. Scratching the back of his head, Naruto contemplated how to pick them up without waking either member.

Shrugging, he decided to bend down, putting both his hands underneath Hinata before carrying her bridal style to their bedroom. As he carefully placed her on the bed, he heard a soft moan before he saw her eyes open slightly. Tugging him down briefly, she placed a kiss on his cheek as she murmured, "Welcome home Naruto-kun."

He smiled, placing a tender kiss on her lips before he whispered, "I'm home."

Gently prying their son from her arms, he looked to his wife, whose eyes were fully opened at this point, as he whispered, "I'll put this guy to bed."

Nodding, she stood up, gently rubbing her stomach before looking at him, "I'll warm up your food."

"You stay in bed. I already ate so there's no need to worry about me. Just relax. I'll be right back."

Noting the tone in his voice, she shook her head and smiled, choosing to get changed into her pyjamas. Naruto walked out of their room, sneaking his way into Boruto and Himawari's room, not wanting to wake his princess, only to see her bed vacant. Frowning, he walked to his son's bed, gently placing him under the covers before lightly kissing his cheek. He heard mumbles from his mouth but ignored them as he felt a smile form on his lips. When he was sleeping, it reminded him of when he was only a baby, unable to form words. He wondered why his eldest was now such a hassle but chose to not think about it. "Goodnight Boruto." He closed the door and headed to their bedroom, seeing Hinata sitting up in her pyjamas.

"So when were you going to tell me that Himawari wasn't here?"

"It was a last minute decision on my part. I didn't want her to see her brother like that. She looks up to him a lot you know. I knew he wasn't going to open up if she was around. He likes to be the big, protective brother. Besides, he needed some bonding time with his mother."

Naruto nodded, "How long is she gone for?"

"Otou-san said as long as we need. I told him it'll only be until tomorrow unless something comes up. Your son misses you a lot."

He sighed, "I know."

Grabbing his hand, she smiled, "I know he acts up and causes trouble in the village, but you have to see it from his perspective too. He's starting to get older, and he feels he has to start acting like an adult because you're not around to protect the family. You just got the job as hokage and I'm very happy you achieved your dream, but Boruto is starting to feel neglected. Himawari doesn't really seem to care too much, probably because she gets a lot of attention from everyone else."

"What about you?"

"I'm very thankful for being your wife. I'm thankful you've given me two beautiful children who have your eyes and your bright smile. I'm thankful for the third one on its way. But more importantly, I'm thankful you come home every night safe and sound. I know you will get the hang of this soon. Boruto isn't used to it that's all. But I bet he really wants you here when he starts to hit puberty. There's only so much I can explain after all."

He chuckled before wrapping his arms around his wife. He could feel Hinata's smile as she returned his embrace, her words warming his aching heart. Pulling away slightly, he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle embrace. She responded just as tenderly and she poured as much of her love into that kiss, wanting him to know she'd never abandon him. They pulled away, rubbing their noses against each other's gently.

"Thank you, Hinata. I promise I will make it up to you and the kids."

Shaking her head, she hugged him once more, "Just being here for us is enough. Thank you, Naruto-kun, for giving us the best husband in the world."

He chuckled, "I doubt I'm the best husband in the world, but I'm not the worst!"

As he settled into bed beside his wife, only one thought registered in his mind,

 _'I'm the luckiest man in the world.'_

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this. I'm well aware there's probably some OOC in this but I won't know unless you review! Plus this is my first time writing something like this with Naruto so I hope it wasn't too crappy.


End file.
